Insanity
by Mantinas
Summary: Lelouch and Rolo have killed their family and friends to alieve boredom and revenge. Living in a house of dolls and homicidal love. Enter Suzaku, destroying Rolo's happiness, stealing Lelouch from him. What will he do to get his life and brother back?
1. Introduction in Blood

Insanity

Mantineus-I love Tex Avery cartoons. You know; Droopy, that squirrel that thinks he's Napoleon that one episode…And the House of Tomorrow. I was young…And I thought the mother-in-law jokes were hilarious…Which shows you how long I've been demented…FOREVER!!!!!!!! But enough about him…And me. Just hope you think it's funny!

Disclaimer-I own nothing! Though I wish I owned the electric chair…And the chair with the extendable spikes. Wah! Why can't I have nice things?!

------ ------

"Quick brother." Lelouch said, stuffing a cloth down his neck. "The girls shall be here in any moment!"

"I'm almost done in here, brother." Rolo said in reply from within his personal bathroom. "Shall I get the chair ready?"

"No, no." Lelouch said. "We'll get them out once we sit down to supper."

Rolo stepped out of the bathroom smiling and said: "Okay, brother."

A few minutes passed and the clock read four forty five. The butler answered the door and allowed the two girls in. One girl was a red head, tall, and beautiful. She loved Rolo. And there was a shorter girl with green hair and stoic yellow eyes. She barely spoke and loved Lelouch. Both were happy to be invited to dinner at their future boyfriends' mansion. Even though one showed it and the other did not.

"Ah, C.C.," Lelouch said, sounding suave, a real performer's air about him to the green haired girl.

"Greetings, Shirley." Rolo said smiling., standing next to his brother.

"So nice of you to join us." Both boys said in unison. The girls laughed, missing the psychotic tone they struck when they spoke.

The boys walked them towards the dining room, neglecting their wishes to see the rest of the house.

The dining room was enormous, the typical extravagance you'd expect out of the mansion. There was art above an enormous fireplace of both brothers; Lelouch sitting in an easy chair,in their library, an air of superiority about him with his right hand on a table while Rolo stood, a hand gripping the back of the chair, the other lying limp on his side. The young Lamperouge looked as if he was pouting. There were plants and a sculpture off in a corner of the room while two huge glass doors led to a terrace overlooking the estate's large garden.

"Beautiful." Shirley breathed out.

Rolo smirked: "Thank you, Shirley."

Shirley giggled: "You're welcome, Rolo."

"Now," Lelouch said, stopping behind an electric chair. "Here's your chair, C.C.."

"Uh," C.C. said, stunned. "I'd rather not…"

"Oh," Lelouch said, chuckling. "How rude of me; this is fake! This was a joke dad did to our grandmother, his mother-in-law, so she'd never visit. It doesn't work. I promise."

"Oh…I don't know…" C.C. said.

Shirley chuckled once more: "Oh go on, C.C.. It's just a joke chair."

"But why should I sit there when there are many normal chairs?" She asked.

"It's how I show that you are precious to me, C.C.." Lelouch said, sounding sincerely hurt. "It was a gag gift our father gave our mother on their wedding day. It means a lot to me. Ever since...Well, you know...."

"See," Shirley said. "You're being rude. You should sit down now."

It was well known that the Lamperouge line ended with these two, and the rest of their family wanted nothing to do with them. It was due to alligations surrounding the two brothers; slandering their name, saying that **_they _**killed their father, mother, and little sister.

C.C. blushed at Lelouch's words, especially the 'precious to me' part. To think that her crush felt the same, when earlier it was not so certian, it meant the world to C.C.. She daintily walked over to the chair that Lelouch had pulled out for her. Minding her head of the cap, that, fit over her head once she sat down. She patiently waited for Lelouch to remove it, but, because of her actions earlier, did not say a word unless Lelouch suspect that she was rude.

"And here's your chair, Shirley." Rolo said, a chair with spikes all along the back rest, the seat, and the armrests(except where they had the curling snail-like shape).

"Don't worry, Shirley." Rolo said, noticing the look of fear on her face. "The spikes are dull. I sit in it _**all **__the time_."

"Oh, okay, Rolo." Shirley said, smiling. Thinking that it was a noble gesture; that Rolo was letting her sit in _**his**_ special seat just like his brother did to C.C..

"Just sit down in it gently." Rolo warned. "They can still poke you."

But when she sat down…The spikes in the seat pierced her rear! The spikes were not dull! They were sharp!

Lelouch chuckled as he produced a button; the typical grey, rectangle apparatus with a big red button on it. He pressed it…

The chair came to life and C.C. screamed. And as she screamed, her eyes exploded for the electricity, her brain fried, killing her slowly as synapses misfired. Her beautiful, long green locks began to fall like flaming strands of wire, only to disappear before ever hitting the ground.

Shirley tried to get up but a hand grabbed each of her wrists and slammed them down onto the chair's spikes. She screamed as the hands pressed her thighs down, making the spikes sink into her buttocks, ripping her dress. The spikes also dug painfully into her back, stopping an inch from her vital organs, yet piercing her spinal cord and spine, making her limbs motionless and numb.

"Why?" She cried out, scared of what was happening to her(especially that she cannot feel her lower extremities.

Rolo stood by his brother; an insane, malicious smirk upon his lips.

"Well, Shirley." Rolo said. "You and C.C. are here for our amusement."

"You see, C.C.." Lelouch added to the barely breathing girl. "We get bored here all by ourselves and the servants. And fucking doesn't answer all of our problems. And, if you remember from our Phys. Ed. class, I'm not the best at sports, and board games turn into **_bored _**games after a while."

"Yeah, Shirley." Rolo said, smiling insanely at the poor, newly made, quadriplegic girl. "I didn't lie when I said I sit there all the time and the spike's are dull…_**Usually**_. Sometimes I sit there to eat…But mostly I sit there when my dear brother wants to make it a little kinky."

The boy turned around and lifted up the back of his shirt, revealing little red marks. Marks made from being forcibly pushed into spikes during sex.

Rolo lowered his shirt and turned around, laughing at the look of horror and disgust that Shirley had expressed all over her face from understanding.

"So sometimes we lure people here to play with." Lelouch added as his brother's laughter died down. "Though not like we play. No, our guests get to slowly die and…If you're lucky, watch us."

"I don't want them to watch us." Rolo said in a whining manner as he wrapped his hands around Lelouch's free arm and made puppy-dog eyes.

"And why's that, brother?" Lelouch asked sweetly, an opposite tone compared to how he was talking earlier.

"'Cause girls are icky." Rolo said smiling.

Lelouch nodded: "You're right, **Rolo.**…Girls _**are **_icky."

With that Lelouch pressed the red button once more, killing the now bald girl. Both boys laughed as she weakly screamed, her mouth foaming somemore. She coughed up foam. And died.

Still laughing, Rolo walked over to Shirley. He sobered up some as he spoke:

"Goodbye, Shirley."

He lifted his right foot and placed it over her face and said: "It was so nice of you to visit."

He pressed the sole of his shoe into her face, thus pressing her head firmly onto the spikes. Her whole head filled with blood as veins and arteries burst, suffocating, drowning, and puncturing her brain. She twitched and then died.

Rolo lowered his leg and backed up. Smiling down at his finished game.

"That was fun, wasn't it, brother?" Rolo asked, turning away to face his brother, smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

Lelouch nodded once and smiled.

"Yes Rolo; it was fun." The eldest sibling said, walking over his his little brother.

Lelouch grabbed Rolo by the shoulders and pulled his younger and only sibling towards him. Their bodies connected in an embrace. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes. They slowly reached towards each other, connecting at the lips and continued to make out as Shirley's blood began to make a massive pool a foot away from them.

------ ------End?

Should I continue this? If so, please tell me in your review who and how you wanna see them die(It just can't be Rolo or Lelouch..Sorry, maybe I'll change my mind later). If not…Ok. I only mentioned Tex Avery in the beginning because I wanted to show you where I got the idea of an electric chair. XD


	2. Gears and Cogs

Mantineus-I got this idea from the music video "Comforting Sounds" by Mew.

And Whom do you want to be double penetrated, exactly? Suzaku? Rolo? Or Lelouch? You know who you are!XD Thank you all!!^_^

Ya might not like what I do with Jeremiah or Euphie. But I think it's kinda cool.

------ ------

Rolo walked down the hall towards the room that once held his parents; that now housed him and Lelouch. It was not long until he stopped in his tracks by the sound of old cogs and gears whirring into life.

"Rolo…," A voice said. Mechanical yet alive. "Where….Where…Am I?"

Rolo did not turn back around. It was not because he could not bare to see what was behind him. It was not of repulsion. It was of pride. The thing was not worth looking at. Never was.

"My house." Rolo said flatly.

"What…Am I doing here?" It asked.

"Rusting." Rolo said.

"Why…?" It asked, its voice appeared to spark with memories that came back.

"Because you were trouble."

------ ------

Jeremiah strode into the mansion, angry as the orange hornets and bees he kept as a hobby. He made his fortune by producing oranges in Florida. A big business venture there.

He was told at the police station of their suspicions. It did not bode well with his nephews.

"Rolo!" He shouted. "Lelouch! Get down here! I must speak with the both of you this instant!"

Both boys walked into the parlor. Both looking cold and distant towards him. Not the smiling faces from before. This only made him suspect that they were really right.

"Yes, Uncle." Lelouch asked, sounding cold.

"What is it you wish to speak with us about?" Rolo asked, sounding like a caricature of his usually happy, cheerful tone.

"The police think that you two have killed your mother, father, and sister." Jeremiah said, sounding grave.

Lelouch seemed taken aback.

"How could they think such a thing?" The elder sibling said.

"Yeah." Rolo said, sounding normal. "Why would we ever do such a thing?"

"That's what I want to know." Jeremiah said.

He turned his back for a few seconds and he was knocked out. He came to a minute later. Lelouch was above him, a surgeon's mask and gown covered him. That was when he felt the pain. The slice of a knife. An intrusion of a hand. The feel of dead weight being removed. The sight of a strand of intestine, some brown liquid seeping out of it. Jeremiah's eyes widened in pure fear.

"Welcome back, sleepy head." Lelouch said through the mask.

"What...What are you doing?" Jeremiah shouted.

"Just trying out something." Lelouch said, never ceasing his work. "You may want to go back to sleep, Uncle. If I were you, I wouldn't want to see this next part."

Jeremiah gulped as he noticed the gears and cogs sitting of a table next to his bed.

"Can't talk anymore, Uncle." Lelouch said. "I've taken out enough vital organs that you may die within an hour if you're not treated."

Jeremiah screamed(the nova cane wore off), as he felt his nephew quickly attach the gears, locking them in place. He felt a wire run through his spine, other wires being attached to outlets like the nerves coming off of the spinal cord.

Jeremiah's operation ended an hour later. His original parts being only his skin. His purpose was vague and almost unnecessary.

"Your purpose is to remain here to watch over me and Rolo." Lelouch explained as he took off his gloves. "Since you loved our mom…" Flashes his uncle an angry glare. "To the point you nearly broke my parent's marriage; you think that this is what she would have wanted."

The gears, cogs, and light bulbs span, flickered and glowed. Whizzing, whirring, and clicks were made within the construct of Lelouch's tinkering.

He was neither dead nor alive. Stuck between planes left to rust. Through time; his legs fell off, leaving him to use his hands, which fell off a month later. Leaving him as a rusting, immobile torso. Left to rot on a table in the hallway alone. Memories coming back.

------ ------

"Loving…Your mother…" Jeremiah said. "Was not trouble."

"Considering what happened; no." Rolo agreed. "Me and Lelouch were."

"The incestuous go to hell." Jeremiah said. "As well as those whom kill their parents."

Rolo smirked; remembering the time they did it in front of his brother's greatest toy.

"And what about other freaks of nature?" Rolo asked. "Do they burn, too?"

Jeremiah did not say a thing.

"And what of adulterers?" Rolo said. "Doesn't your book say something about them, too?"

"Leave your mother out of this." Jeremiah said, venom lacing his words.

Rolo chuckled:

"Leave religion out of your arguments, Uncle…**.** You will find that we can turn it against you." Rolo's lips tightened into a scoff of superiority. "Besides...My mother's adulterous acts were not what I was refering to. It was the fact that you were on to us."

"Why won't you face me?" Jeremiah said after a minute of silence.

Rolo scoffed:

"You're not worth my attention."

"Yet you stand there and waited for me to respond." Jeremiah said, sounding insane. "Is it that you're feeling guilty, Rolo?"

"No." Rolo said, turning around to face him, sounding sincere…Like he used to do with everyone.

"So now you face me." Jeremiah said. "Why now? Is it so you can try and persuade me of your clear conscious of me? Were you going to try and explain that there was _**nothing **_you could do to stop Lelouch?" The android laughed. "You really are pathetic, Rolo!"

Rolo took out a knife from his pocket, tensing; his body shaking.

"Gonna cry?" Jeremiah asked.

Rolo ran over to his uncle and sliced his forehead vertically, allowing him to open up the scalp. Inside was a metal dome with a latch. Rolo flicked the latch and lifted the metal dome, revealing the wires and circuits that were attached to the brain, making up the central nervous system. Rolo never noticed the smile Jeremiah was showing as his nephew plunged the knife into his brain.

But Jeremiah miscalculated. Though his brain was covered in stab wounds; his brain bleeding, running over the side of the cut, flowing like a waterfall onto his face. Covering his eyes in his sticky crimson liquid. He still lived. He could, though faintly, feel his lungs expand and contract and, his brain firing off any electricity through any wire that wasn't disconnected.

"I should leave you like this." Rolo said, baring none of his emotions as he spoke. Or maybe it was due to faulty brain activity that it sounded like that; the old anderoid could barely see, so he could not tell by Rolo's face.

"But even the worst parasite deserves mercy." The boy said, leaning down towards an electrical outlet in the wall. He pulled the plug.

Jeremiah could feel everything slow down. He was choking; his lungs remained empty. His heart stopped pumping. And whatever was left of his brain had gone, too. His blurry world turned dark.

------ ------

"I'm sorry, brother." Rolo said, looking truly sorry…Which he actually was. "But I just killed your toy."

Both boys were in the library. It was large with red curtians, redwood finished shelves. A bust of Aristotel and Newton sat on seperate shelves. A big globe sat in its circular stand encased by flimsy pieces of wood used to mark the longitudes and latitudes. Lelouch sat in a comfy chair as his younger brother stood before him confessing his crime.

Lelouch looked up from his book, barely interested.

"That's okay, Rolo." Lelouch said. "He was taking up a lot of space. You did me a favor."

Rolo smiled. He was happy that his brother was not mad at him. He would not be able to live if Lelouch was mad at him.

------ ------

Euphie laid in bed. Her face was peaceful; angelic. She softly breathed in and out, the sun baring down on her back as she faced the open door revealing a bright, sunlit hallway.

Lelouch stopped and looked inside. He felt nothing as he looked at her. Her chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Did she ever mean anything to him? Lelouch could not remember. All he knew was that she came over a lot, playing with Nunnally; did he feel anything for her? Lelouch couldn't remember that, either.

She slept in the same room as Nunnally; the same room she was in now. He cut her throat. The stitches were there if he were to pull the covers down from there. But he did not stop with cutting...Oh no, he cut out her vocal corhs. Her pharynx. Damn near every muscle in her throat. He wanted her to suffer. Why? Lelouch did not know. He had no real reason to make her feel every inscision of the messy disection. All he knew was that once he started; he could not stop until she died.

Lelouch did not know what made him think of this. All he knew was that the craving to make her this way made him happy. Just like what he did to Nunnally…But he did not want to think about her. No…Not her.

The springs, gears, and cogs were easy to put in with no time limit; she choked on her blood well enough. He did not know her purpose. Maybe it was just a test. And he passed. For she worked well. If a guest were to ever get this far into his house and notice her, he would tred ligtly, making sure not to waken the sleeping girl. It would probably make Lelouch laugh...If anyone ever saw her. But they never did.

His finished toy, for that is how he thought of the girl, was simple. He left only the bones inside, removing the organs like you would a pumpkin. He then made a frontal cut, seperating her front from her back. He then began to tinker with cogs, screws, and gears until he made it right. He placed it inside and plugged it in. It worked magnificently. It gave her the appearence of quietly breathing as she slept.

He thought of stepping inside. Of ending it. But, with great difficulty, he decided against it. He would let it play on like a music box that was twisted more than what was necessary.

He closed the door, forgetting about her, and walked off.

Something was going to happen, he just knew it. And being prepared is more important than tying up tiny loose ends.


	3. Enter Suzaku Kururugi

I guess there may be several lemons in here. Simon says: Smile pervertedly!

"Day 'N' Nite" helped a little with this. And "A Bad Dream" by Keane (just a little).

**Important**: I am not making fun of fans of vore. This is meant as a kinky twist, nothing more. Vore fans can make fun of themselves anyway, and I'll admit to liking one vore pic. A digimon one at that. I liked that it showed him hugging the stomach walls of his digimon while the digimon hugged his bulging stomach. It was…cute. I, also, am not sexist! The whole 'Girls are icky' was meant to be sadistically cute while the thing in here(With Kallen) was meant as revenge...I'll get into it next time. -_-;

Disclaimer-I own absolutely nothing!

------ ------

"Hey, kid!" The commissioner shouted, tossing a file down on Suzaku's desk. "There's been bodies discovered tossed in a dumpster just outside some burger joint…A Slappy Buba's."

Suzaku flipped through the file. Looking at the victim's photos. One was electrocuted. Her scalp burnt and scarred. Her eyes gone. The other had puncture wounds throughout her back, blood flooding her brain flowing out as soon as the body was moved to look at along with cerebral-spinal fluid.

"Any leads?" Suzaku asked.

"Just that they were classmates of both Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge. The suspects of the Lamperouge Massacre." The commissioner said. "They were on their way to meet them for a date when they were attacked. Both boys and their servants claim that neither girl made it to their mansion."

"But you think otherwise." Suzaku stated. Knowing that 'yes' was the answer.

The commissioner winked.

"Why else would I hand you the file. You own the entire case of disappearances around the Lamperouges."

"But all leads end nowhere." Suzaku said.

"Even geniuses make mistakes." He said. "Just look at Lloyd; poor bastard made a mistake about a cause of death once."

Suzaku nodded and sighed once his boss was out of earshot.

------ ------

He looked over all of the files.

Rivalz; died of a toy car taking the place of his heart, two pillows for lungs, and everything else was crammed with rats(the autopsy photos made several officers puke).

Milly; died slowly of colon build-up. Her sagital colon was sewn shut until it ruptured, squishing her organs with her rock hard feces.

Kallen; Her body was sliced open and sewn shut like a freaky patchwork doll. Her hair shaved off in areas with a number one razor head. He saw a before picture. She was made to look ugly compared to before. Before; she was beautiful. 'Women are ugly' was carved over both of her breasts.

There were more. All died in horrible ways. Most of their faces did not portray any emotion. As if they were defiant to their murderer…Or murderers.

It was common knowledge that Rolo and Lelouch were not innocent in these cases or the case regarding their family. But evidence was lacking. They could not book them. Send them up the river. Kill them in, if they survived prison, a humane way compared to their family. Especially the daughter…No one recognized her after what they've done to her. Not even the broken teeth could identify her.

He wanted to prove their guilt. He knew he could. He just never expected how he would do that.

Suzaku took out a pack and tapped it onto his lap. The beautiful butt stuck out amongst the many other beautiful brown pieces of paper. He stuck the one in his mouth and did not light it. Smoking was not permitted while on duty or on the premises.

He found that this helped soothe his mind. But still he found that his right hand was playing with his lighter. He did not know when he pulled out the lighter. He quickly put it back in his pocket before his luck is out and it sets off the fire alarm.

Suzaku looked over Rolo's file. One of the many whom got past the age restriction policy(himself included) to fight in the Britannian Japan Revolution. He was outstanding(only a rank below him by the end). But he read the sentences. It was covered up by the Lamperouge's. They were old money; what do you expect?

_Rolo Lamperouge stood up to the general against what they were doing. The general called him a traitor. Every gun was on him. A Knightmare came and wiped all of them out, saving Rolo…It was Zero's Knightmare. I barely escaped. I ran into you(the reporter whom wished to be anonymous). Source died after speaking to me…_

Suzaku could never fully understand why Zero saved the Lamperouge. Zero barely did anything himself. He forced his underlings to do all the work. And he would do nothing for the Britannians, his enemies. Though he did suspect Lelouch of Zero…, but he could never prove it. He seemed to be the majority of his classes. He skipped many; but the teachers said that was normal, their faces sad and void of much life.

Lelouch seemed to not mind that he skipped the war. He stayed on Britannian soil.

------ ------

Rolo was in a dark, foggy void. But Lelouch stepped out from it; a smirk on his face. He stalked over to his brother and had him squat down into a ball. Lelouch picked him up and swallowed him feet first. Rolo took in one more breath before he was completely inside his brother.

The trip down the esophagus was tight. Pure ecstasy. He was dropped into the stomach, his feet sliding into the front wall, his whole torso clung onto the back. His eyes half lidded. He rubbed the wall of soft muscle and mucus lovingly. While outside Lelouch rubbed his bulging stomach.

They were closer than ever before and both brothers loved it.

Lelouch's stomach acid was attacking Rolo's clothes when a strange male voice spoke from within the mist.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snapped. "Spit him out, right now!"

Rolo scowled at the voice. Hating that it would deny them this bonding experience. He found himself mocking the voice…Knowing that Lelouch would never give him up. But he was surprised when he felt himself surging upward and out. He was covered in orange vomit, his clothes-what was left of them-were in tatters and barely hanging on his lithe form.

"What?" Rolo asked, fresh air coming to him. "Why?"

Lelouch did not say a word as he walked off into the fog, leaving Rolo behind.

"No!" Rolo cried out. "Lelouch!"

------ ------

Rolo woke up with a start, screaming out 'no'. Waking his brother.

"Hmm. What's wrong, Rolo?" Lelouch asked.

"I had a dream that you left me." Rolo said obediently. He knew he could talk to Lelouch about anything. Tell him anything without being judged.

Lelouch smirked.

"Oh, Rolo." He said, shaking his head. "I'll never leave you."

Rolo's eyes were turned down, knowing that he acted like a baby.

"I know, brother." Rolo said. "But the cops suspect…"

"Shhh." Lelouch said. "They'll never catch us. We'll be together forever."

Rolo smiled as Lelouch dragged him into a hug. Their naked bodies brushing against each other. Lelouch's cock was pressing against his back. It was hot and hard and needed attention. Lelouch's head laid on the nape of his neck; Rolo could hear Lelouch's breathing.

"Do you want the chair?" Rolo asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch said, moving away from his brother. The sheet falling from him as he stood up. His want evident from how he looked at the younger Lamperouge and how he walked, silkily-slow across the room, making sure Rolo saw it. It hardened only for him. Or at least that's what Rolo thought. Lelouch never did this with anyone but him.

Rolo quickly tossed the sheet from his form as well and quickly fallowed his brother into the dining room.

The chair's spikes were dull once more. The worse they could do was leave little puncture marks. Rolo had long ago learned to enjoy it. He sat down in the chair, slouching so that his back was distributed between the spikes of the seat and back, allowing Lelouch room to lift his legs. His arms laid on the armrests.

Lelouch lifted his brother's legs by the knees until he had access to his hole. He quickly sealed his cock into the given hole, both moaning as Rolo shot up in the chair a little bit, the spikes digging in a little bit. Lelouch took it out until only the head remained and then shoved it back it.

The process continued until both brothers came. Lelouch took his still hard cock out of his brother's abused hole. Rolo stuck a finger up there, allowing it to be covered in his brothers seed before taking it out and licking it clean, allowing the rest to cover the spikes. He licked them clean.

Lelouch watched, amused by his brother's actions. Admiring Rolo's back. He had a many red welts where the spikes had pressed into his pounding body. He loved it.

Lelouch beckoned with his finger for Rolo to join him on the floor. Both boys were too exhausted to walk back to their room. They fell asleep in each others' arms.

A servant walked into the dining room, a blanket in his hands. He stopped before them and laid the blanket upon them, whirring sounds coming from him.

Lelouch would have to fix him in the morning. He did not want anyone to know that the servants were like every_**body**_(1) else. That both boys were the only living things in a house filled with complex tinker toys.(2)

------ ------

1)Meant to be a joke.

2)A reviewer said that they were androids. I agreed, but I was thinking like Lelouch and thought: 'You're giving them too much credit…They're more like tinker toys.' I guess this makes me evil?

Mantineus-I hope you liked this one. XD I'm still expecting someone to say that this is disgusting.


	4. Acting on Their Own

Mantineus-I want to remind you that I am not sexist and that I don't know how long it actually takes to blow a human body up in a microwave; so I'm sure that part is wrong!

Songs are not technically themes for the chapters. I just, for fun, name them.

------ ------

Rolo barely acted on his own. But he was becoming brave. Growing a back bone. This was personal. The _thing_(for it was too vile to be a girl!) in front of him was mean. A spit fire whore whom lusted for Zero. His brother. And forsaking him. Calling him worthless when, ever since he joined, they've won more of their battles than when it was just her in command.

She also hated that Zero would talk to him more than her anymore.

It was a month after Lelouch and he killed their family. And he could not rest fitfully until he had found her. Kallen. And now he had her. He cut her, marked her, ripped her. His cuts were beautiful. Poetic.

She was told by many of the Black Knights that she was 'beautiful'. But he saw her for what she truly was. What _all _women are: _Ugly_.

And he made sure that she knew it, clipping the flesh from her face and sewing it back on horribly. Shaving her hair until there were numerous bald craters, patches of her hair drooping in weird ways in random areas around her head. No one would be attracted to her now.

She died knowing that. Rolo had to laugh as the man who found her was convicted necrophilia; he killed his own and took others' victims, fucking them once they were safely in his house. But he reported this body. The irony was not lost on the world.

------ ------

Suzaku yawned, his hand cuffing over his mouth before it knocked on the door. Moments later a servant opened the door. His boss did not know he was out there. He was acting on his own.

His uncle would be proud.

"What is your business here?" He asked.

"I just want to have a word with Misters Lelouch and Rolo Lamperouge." The officer stated.

The servant bowed slightly with a curt "Please come in". Suzaku was lead into the library. He stared, mouth agape, at the mass amounts of books that were within that room.

"The masters will be down soon, sir." The servant said, walking away.

"Faustus," Suzaku read aloud. "Paradise Lost, The Werewolf Principle, Necroscope."

Those were only a few of the vast volumes of books that were heaped upon the shelves.

"Dracula," He continued. "Frankenstein."

_Frankenstein _seemed to be more worn than _Dracula_. The same could be said for _Faustus _and _Paradise Lost_. Suzaku ran a hand down the sleek spine of _The Werewolf Principle_, ready to take it from its spot and find what it was about.

"It's good." A voice said behind him. Slow and sultry it rang through the room and bombarded Suzaku's brain with well thought out blows.

"It's a scifi/horror novel." The voice continued. "Not an actual science of werewolves."

But you strike me as an H.P. Lovecraft reader." The voice said as Suzaku turned to face it. "He's right over there."

Lelouch pointed to a shelf just behind the police officer. His eyes looking out the window away from Suzaku.

"My father read them when he was young." Lelouch explained. Those were about _all _he ever read. The others are just for show. But I read them. All of them. I trust you've noticed John Milton's classic is worn? I read that to Rolo when he was ten so we both read it."

He narrowed his icy gaze upon Suzaku, freezing him to his spot.

So why are _you _here?" The boy asked, venom lacing his words.

"Just here for a follow up." Suzaku said after a few minutes of silence. "Where's your brother?"

Rolo appeared from thin air a second later. An icy, freezing aura was wrapped around the young boy, too. Yet there was an angry fire surging towards Suzaku as well, throwing the cop off guard. He was sure Rolo would rip him open if he said the wrong thing. He found his right hand over his holster. His thumb turning off the safety.

Suzaku shook his head and turned the safety back on.

'Why'd I do that?' He asked himself. Beating himself up for the stupid mistake. The boy might report him for threatening him with a gun; his brother defending him, all because he turned off the safety!

"Rolo," Lelouch said, soothingly. "I know the death of the girl you liked is hitting you hard; but that is no reason to be so hostile to the poor man."

"I'm sorry, brother." Rolo said, trying to sound happy. He looked at Suzaku, the fire was down; a boiling resentment remained. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright." Suzaku said.

The three of them sat in comfy chairs in a triangulated circle and Suzaku fired off questions, probing deeper into their minds.

As far as he could fathom; there was no motive for killing C.C. or Shirley.

When the follow up was finished, both boys walked Suzaku to the door. Lelouch disappeared after saying goodbye. Rolo stayed behind and opened the door.

"If you come around here again…" Rolo said, letting his threat hang in the air.

Suzaku was unfazed.

"Listen, Rolo." Suzaku said in a scolding tone. "I understand that the future love-of-your-life has died. But you never…, _never _threaten a police officer; _ever_."

Rolo just made a throaty growl while Suzaku walked out of the door. He wondered why he was threatened; he did-that he knew of-nothing wrong.

------ ------

"Why did you look at him like that?" Rolo asked his brother once he crossed the threshold into their room.

"Like what?" Lelouch asked back.

"Like a puppy!" Rolo snapped.

Lelouch smirked.

"You're being ridiculous, Rolo." He said. "I only have eyes for you."

Lelouch chastely kissed Rolo's lips. Calming the younger sibling a little.

"And why did you let him talk?" Rolo asked, almost unmoved. "They already did a follow up."

"Do you want to play with the baby?" Lelouch asked, ignoring his question. A smirk played on his face; he liked it when Rolo was flushed.

Rolo shook his head.

"Not now."

"Suit yourself." Lelouch said. "I was gonna stick him in the microwave."

"Have fun."

Rolo sat on the bed and opened up his bedside drawer. He took out a Stephen King novel and began reading.

Downstairs Lelouch began cramming the small form of their uncle, V.V., in the microwave. It upset him that the man before him was dead and not knocked out. It would have made this much more enjoyable. But Rolo had every right to kill him. The criss-cross of stitches across his throat was an improvement on the small, childlike man. They did to his body like a young child plays with a toy. They smashed and broke it, reveling in the sounds it made once things were dislocated and cracked. They did almost everything under the sun to it. And now it had no purpose except to go out with a bang.

He turned it on high and pressed the time for two hours. For the mean time Lelouch would be in the next room, not wanting to get cancer or something from the waves the machine cranked out. He would hear the boom from anywhere around the house.

Thirty seconds remaining and the microwave exploded, chunks of burnt flesh flung out of the small device, bones sticking together. Flames were everywhere and Lelouch extinguished them. A smirk on his face. He would leave it for Rolo to see.


	5. Families

Mantineus-There was supposed to be a confession here…But I think I shall use that idea one day. It'll be a oneshot, so it won't disrupt my schedule too bad.

------ ------

Lelouch sat on his and Rolo's bed. Sitting on his side. Their father's side, stroking Rolo's side. Their mother's side. He remembered his father; tall, angry, uncaring. He was the devil made flesh…And neither of his son's mourned his passing.

Their dad's death was like the suicide scene out of a Keanu Reeves movie. His death had hit the world in a good way; his plans finished like Satan's were. He could no longer rule over the empire he loved so much. His failure was what made him cry out. Not the horrible stabbing pain he felt at the back of his head.

He could no longer attempt to destroy God. He could no longer try and free the people whom were slaves to a god whom allowed war, famine, and disease. The whole purpose of his reign was to abolish the idea.

His fate flashed before his dying eyes before he stopped screaming. They were not welcoming arms grasping for him. They were unwelcomed, gnarled claws with cold, uncaring faces that had the intensity that could match his own anger and overpower it.

Charles expected to be welcomed with open arms. But Hell is _never _welcoming. Especially to failures.

------ ------

Their mother was an adulterous whore. Her only companion in such a filthy act was Jeremiah. Her death was caused by another, prior to the war. To the madness. Her death was not as severe as the boys had planned as they descended into their dark, twisted minds.

Her blood was spilt. Her body deformed from hundreds of bullet holes. Nunnally saw it. It was the last thing she ever saw. Some of their mother's blood splattered over her face, her eyes, what landed on her forehead ran down her face, some running into her eyes. Disease and infection plagued them. The doctor had to remove them to stop the pain.

They discovered whom planned the kill. It figured it would lead to their uncle. Jeremiah was kept alive in order for him to live in a personal-living hell. A hell away from their mother since the real one would be heaven to the both of them.

------ ------

Nunnally was a special case. She hated Zero's rebellion. She was appalled by his tactics, wondering why anyone would follow such a man. And when she found out that Rolo was a Black Knight, she freaked out. She lashed out at him, threatening him, cursing him.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said, sitting down next to his blind sister. "Rolo wishes to talk with you."

"Tell that traitor that I do not wish to speak with _him_." She said sternly.

"Alright." He said, sounding disappointed.

He left her alone after that.

------ ------

What they did to her was unspeakable. They crushed her skull in, they broke her teeth, they burnt her body until the flesh started to boil. There was nothing left to trace her to Nunnally. But that was because she no longer deserved the name.

Nunnally was a kind girl. A loving girl. She understood why people did things better than anyone and never cared. But she stopped being Nunnally when she rejected Rolo and denounced him as a lower form of being.

Lelouch smiled once the flames were out and all that remained was the scent of burning flesh.

------ ------

The servants that worked there were killed quick and painless. They did nothing to deserve such horrific ways except that they served the scum that was their father and sister.

They were kept alive for appearances only.

------ ------

With a sigh, Lelouch stood up and walked out of the room.

"Don't wait up, Rolo!" Lelouch called throughout the house. "I'll be out!"

"Okay!" Came the echoes reply.

Lelouch smiled and walked out the front door into the world of evening that surrounded their frozen-in-time mansion.

------ ------

Suzaku stood outside of his apartment building, a cigarette between his index and middle finger. He tapped his foot, trying to decide whether or not he should go in or go outside and smoke. It had been hours since he took a drag of tobacco. His nerves were shot. He dashed outside.

His fingers jumbled around with the lighter, flicking it several times once he got his hand to stop shaking until a steady stream of flame shot out. He lit the cancer stick and took a drag and killed the lighter, placing it back in his pocket.

It started with weed in high school with his buddies. Buddies that sold him out once his mother found their stash in his room. He did not even have enough to buy a leaf, let alone a bag such as that! But the parents believed their dumbass kids and had his parents send him through the hell that was rehab.

Ah, his parents; how he hated them. Hypocrites of high breed. Stupid morons that send their marijuana addicted son to rehab; yell at him for his stupidity, and drink themselves into that car crash with what could only be described as five gallons of vodka!

They left him with his uncle, the reason he was in the force. The shining example of an investigator a boy could have. Suzaku strived to be like him. And he did…But he died the day after he graduated from college. A stray bullet to the heart. He died alone. Suzaku started smoking to ease the pain. He was over the pain; he was man enough to admit that he was addicted. Though he never did anything about it.

A year later, he was hired, and given this current case. Why? Because it was deemed 'unsolvable' by the big guns. Why not send a rookie on a difficult job so that the more experienced bastards could focus on _easier_ cases?

But he did not resent them. He would get a ton of experience from this case alone. And, if he cracked it, he would be famous. Though…Lelouch did look good during the interview. Like the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden.

Suzaku did not shake his head. He knew he was queer. He experimented with a boy-the boy whose mother found the weed. So his first love _also _went down the drain at that moment.

But he forgot. He still was in contact with him. _Lloyd_; the head of the forensics wing as well as anything else that required the victim's body. Those first few days were hell on Suzaku. Especially since it seemed that Lloyd was moving on. He never saw the longing looks the genius flashed at him; hoping that he would save him from the mistake that was his fiancé.

"Hello," A voice said.

Suzaku quickly turned and faced the familiar voice. He was surprised that Lelouch was there.

"How…?" Suzaku began to ask.

"I called the police and asked." Lelouch said. "Can we go inside?"

Suzaku extinguished his cigarette on the ground and lead him through the building until they stood before his door. The investigator took out his key and unlocked the door, allowing the boy to enter.

Without being told he sat on the couch, allowing Suzaku to sit on the other cushion, leaving a cushion's width away from each other. Suzaku was confused by this visit. He had no reason to be there. Yet, here he was.

"Have you ever been in love?" Suzaku spat out; wanting to bash his brains in after saying that. Smoking did not make him an idiot; and he sure as hell did not drink! So where in hell did that come from?

"Yes," Lelouch said, a smile on his face. He did not appear to be bothered by his outburst.

"Who was it?" The investigator asked.

"We met one October day. I was one; yet I remember it as if it were yesterday." He kept his smile, his eyes probing into Suzaku's own. "He was crying-just a baby-so I asked mother if I could hold him." His eyes softened. "She acquiesced and handed him over to me. He stopped instantly, his saucer shaped eyes gazing up at me, a small smile filling up his face, making him glow like the rising sun."

He giggled." Lelouch sighed and stayed silent for a minute before asking. "What about you?"

"I thought I was once." Suzaku said.

"Come on, Suzaku." Lelouch prodded. "I gave you details, you've got to do the same."

"It was lust, yet it wasn't." Was his reply. "It transcended everything romance novelists could ever write. It was its own; yet he destroyed it."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He said, looking longingly into Lelouch's eyes. Hoping to convey his emotions of leaving this subject alone. Yet he had to know whom took Lelouch's heart.

"Who is it?" Suzaku asked. "The one whom stole your heart?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

"I'd rather not." Suzaku said.

"Then no," Lelouch said, standing up. "I must go now. Have a good evening, Inspector."

"Wait!" Suzaku shouted before Lelouch could make it to the door. "I wanna know."

Lelouch smirked: "You may find out, Inspector…,One of these days, you may find out."

With that he walked out the door, leaving Suzaku behind.

------ ------

Mantineus-Please don't expect the other chapters to be this long or longer. I'm actually surprised that this came out to be long. Ah, meaningless violence, a surprise revelation to come, and more death! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Stalker

Mantineus-Sorry I didn't update this sooner. But I've been drafting and redrafting this chapter and I don't really like it still; but it gets it point across.

------ ------

Suzaku sat at his desk, his face buried in his case file. He knew Lelouch was a part of this…But, what if he was forced? Rolo, from first impressions, seems to be demanding, cold, angry. Perhaps he orchestrated the crime and forced sweet, loveable Lelouch to kill.

He smiled. If he was proven right, he would save Lelouch from his little brother, and Lelouch would be _so _happy that…

"Kid!" His commissioner shouted, waking him from his daydream. He was looking longingly into Lelouch's picture's eyes. "He's seduced you, too, huh?"

"What?" Suzaku asked.

"They're incubi, Suzaku." His boss said, shaking his head. "Powerful ones, too. Especially _that _one." He pointed to the picture Suzaku was looking at a minute ago.

"He's…"

"What do you think happened to the guy you replaced?" His boss snapped. "He was ensnared by that demon. And he ended up dead, stashed, and raped!"

"Did they find the rapist?" Suzaku asked.

"Yeah, some freakin' necrophile!" Chief shouted. "Some nobody vulture found him, thought he was cute, and took him home. You know _our _necro-fuckers don't kill their bedmates; they _take _them from somebody else!"

"Could have been anybody." Suzaku stated.

"I know the cuts!" Chief exploded. "And so should _you_! _You _have the file!"

Chief sighed. "I'm gonna take you off this case."

"No, chief!" Suzaku shouted. Receiving a raised brow in reply. "Please, I've almost cracked this!"

"Last chance, Kururugi."

He stormed off, leaving the kid alone to his daydreaming.

------ ------

The building was a ten story, red brick hell hole. The only thing to alert anyone of what it was, was a giant blue neon sign with "Police Station" somewhere in it. Rolo did not like to be there. But he needed to do this. For Lelouch.

Rolo toyed with his locket. It was always around his neck; for as far back as he could remember it was there. It was given to him by Lelouch on his first birthday(1). The white heart shaped locket with gold heart frame around a clover. If he opened it up, music would play, showing two pictures. One was of Lelouch and Rolo snuggling up together on a chair, napping, the other was of Lelouch smiling warmly out at his brother whenever he looked upon it.

Rolo clutched it. Secretly wishing that they never grew up. That he never went to that goddamned war. That he and Lelouch had died by their own hands instead of their retched family. And, most importantly, for happiness. Lelouch had deserved happiness, but received little or none. Rolo even doubted that he had made Lelouch happy recently. He was becoming harder and harder to read and that had made Rolo even more sad.

His quarry had just left the building.

Rolo had followed behind on the opposite side of the street. Making sure that he never saw him coming.

Rolo smiled. He remembered this Japanese guy he chased on foot after a major battle before he drove a Knightmare which were in short supply since they were new. The guy was watching the carnage and was on his way to tell his superiors that their comrades had fallen. He followed him towards an enemy base. After he discovered its location, he ran back and told his superiors. After the bloody battle and swift victory, he had been lifted up in good graces.

This was like that…The only difference was that he really was trying to get in his brother's good graces once more.

------ ------

Weeks before Rolo went out hunting, he noticed that Lelouch had went out more often than usual; which is normally just to school. So he followed. And he did not like what he saw.

------ ------

Suzaku was just about to walk into his apartment. But it happened too fast.

He felt something hard hit the back of his head and felt himself falling, ending with a thud on the ground. His vision was blurry. He did not see whom was dragging him before he blacked out.

------ ------

Mantineus-Next chapter shall have some action and blood. Enjoy!


	7. A Sick Game of You: Rolo

Mantineus-The title refers to It and Rolo.

------ ------

Lelouch had taken It out from beneath the floor board in front of the steps. The one with the hole in it everybody thought was from the day their family was slaughtered.

It was mangy looking, unkempt, and dusty. Its hair is long and grey from layers and layers of dust and smelled horrible for its flesh never touched water ever since…**.** It had a five inch tube sewn around Its mouth, its purpose was to allow breathing. And it no longer tried to suffocate itself, for Lelouch always forced It to breathe in horrible ways.

"You know," Lelouch said. "The only reason you see the light is because we don't want you to die from bedsores."

Lelouch loved taunting It. Making It feel like the freak it is. But Rolo wanted to forget about It. Wanted It to just die alone and sad; knowing that it no longer had anyone. Though, secretly, he stepped on that floor board harder than any other to hear if It was still alive.

Lelouch sat It down on a chair, the hollow inhale and exhale were slightly amplified by the metal tube, allowing one to hear it if they listened closely for it. He had a can of liquid nutrients by his side on the table next to him.

"Now," Lelouch began. "Tilt your head back a little." It tilted its head back. "That's right, right there." He popped the tab of the can and let a small dose slide down the tube.

He let more fall, heard the weak gulping and repeated until the entire can was gone.

"Good." Lelouch said. "Now it's back to your room."

It did not make a noise, making Lelouch angry. He slapped It, receiving nothing, he grabbed Its hair and dragged It towards its 'room', the plank still removed. Lelouch tossed It into the coffin like space, Its head hit the pillow and Lelouch slammed the plank back into place, the tube did not stick out any further from the plank. Its top fit nicely in the hole, making sure that It did not move around, causing any noise when a guest came over.

"Putrid demon!" Lelouch shouted. "Hell's reject cast upon this earth to torment the truly magnificent of men! Your jealousy gave you away and your true form is revealed! You are not worth caring for! You are a plague cast upon me and Rolo, and you shall die of something far worse than any other that I shall contend with!"

He stormed off. Angry at It. And It did not make a noise. Its tears have run dry, Its voice cracked, and Its spirit trashed. It felt no more alive than a doll.

------ ------

It was at a bar when Lelouch recruited Rolo into the Black Knights. It was also there that they had their first kiss. You may be wondering why Rolo would be in a bar; well, it was to liven the spirits of the war weary soldiers with alcohol and sultry, exotic and domestic(1) women.

Rolo was on his first mug of beer. He lifted it a foot in the air, readying the liquid to tilt and slide down his virgin mouth when a hand covered the top, lowering it, and with a serious voice said. "Not even if you suffered post traumatic stress disorder, brother."

Rolo looked up first in annoyance; he really needed that drink. But it softened once he heard and saw whom it was.

"Lelouch," Rolo said happily. "What are you doing here?"

It was then that they talked; Lelouch persuaded Rolo to think against their father's war and how he managed a double life; of which Rolo listened intently. It was a second after that, that Rolo found his lips attached to his brother's. He was shocked at first; who would not be in that situation. But he gave into it. Their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. Lelouch's was leading.

Their activities did not go unnoticed. Two officers looked upon the two, laughing, claiming that they always knew that Rolo was a poofter(2).

"Silence." Toudou said. "Rolo has been working just as hard as you idiots. If this is how he is; then respect it and watch Jasmine up there."

And that was the end of it.

Rolo broke the kiss for a breath. He stood and offered a hand for his brother. His drink forgotten; he needed this much more than an alcohol generated buzz.

"Not now." Lelouch said, shaking his head, his body never leaving the seat. "Join me, Rolo. Then I promise we can really do more."

_A year later_

Rolo had been doing well in the Black Knights. He had a knack for strategy that the other members lacked, which gave them an edge against the Britannians. But, everything has to come to an end.

Something went wrong; Kallen. She messed up on purpose and many got caught. She made a deal with them the night previous to the attack. Several ran into the woods, only to be gunned down. Rolo kept running, dodging whatever came his way, his thoughts were only on his brother, Zero.

He spotted a flutter of a cape and ran after it. Several gunmen tried to shoot him. But all missed. They set off after him, but Toudou stopped them. A day short of Rolo's joining of the Black Knights, had been transferred to another regiment, saving himself from what happened the next day.

"Let him go." Toudou said. "He is but one man in a panic, what can he do when most of his comrades are either captured or dead? And Zero is most likely gone after this failure."

They lowered their guns and watched the dead, making sure that they really were a bloody corpse.

Rolo chased after Zero until they reached their camp; an old, rundown building on the other side of the wood from whence they ran through.

A loud sound of metal hitting tile was heard throughout the hollowed interior that was once the strategy room. Lelouch was crying angry tears, cursing the Britannians.

"Brother," Rolo said soothingly, kneeling down behind his brother's right side, rubbing his back. He remained silent after that; there was nothing to say. There are certain things that only Rolo could do to console Lelouch.

Lelouch met Rolo's lips. They danced again. Only this time they went further. Lelouch unbuttoned Rolo's top, sliding it down his arms when the deed was done. Rolo worked on the outfit his brother wore to be Zero, taking it off slowly, for it took a lot of effort. They kissed and bit trails all over their bodies. Their dicks hard as rock, begging for release. Lelouch licked two of his fingers and playfully pushed Rolo on his back. He prepared his brother's hole as he licked Rolo's throbbing shaft, earning a loud moan in response.

Lelouch removed his fingers and jerked his cock inside of Rolo harshly. He could not wait any longer. Ever since that day he knew Rolo and he would end up like this. And it was wonderful.

He pounded his brother's hole rapidly, earning moans with every strike, his body writhing beneath the elder. Lelouch forced their lips to meet once more, Rolo's moans were swallowed in the cavern that is Lelouch's mouth.

Both brothers screamed as they came together. Cum made their bodies sticky, the force from Lelouch's thrusts would make it hard to walk when Rolo wakes up.

------ ------

Gino was distracted when he was on the case. Which is why it was so easy to kill him. All it took was a really long knife and his exposed ass. Rolo rammed it up the cop's ass as he was in the middle of sucking Lelouch's cock. He guessed it sliced through the blonde's anus, colon, and small intestine. Maybe even poked his stomach; but that was what he told himself. Either way he bled to death and from lack of oxygen; Lelouch forced his cock to stay in the writhing cop's throat, the screams of pain vibrating up his cock, sending pleasurable vibrations throughout his body.

Lelouch was not too amused when Gino was dead.

"And, dear brother." Lelouch said. "What are you going to do about this?" He pointed down to his erection. With a smirk Rolo walked over to his brother and sat down. His hand shot out and jerked Lelouch's cock, wiping his brother's cock clean of the corpse's unclean spit. He was rewarded with heavy pants of pleasure. Rolo wiped the spit on his clothes to be disposed of afterwards. He then lowered his head and began sucking on the tip of his head, earning a moan and a harsh grip on the back of his head shoving his head down along the length.

But Rolo forced his head up off of his brother's cock, wiping the excess spit from his mouth. He looked down at his surprised brother.

"I'll deal with him." Rolo said, pointing towards Gino's corpse. "I won't have cum that was meant for another man."

Rolo grabbed Gino by the legs and dragged him outside. Lelouch did not mind. He liked it when Rolo was protective of him. It was endearing. Not to mention kinky. Not only did he feel hard at the thought, it also made Rolo kill the person in a violent way. The thought of how Rolo shoved the knife up Gino's ass was not helping his erection. But Rolo would not do anything to him if he saw that he still had his erection.

Their love was not overly complicated. Both loved each other very much. There was no other that could play their heart the way the other did. But Rolo's self image was not good. So he thought he had to do certain things in order to keep his brother interested. Gino, Rivalz, both were falling for Lelouch. And both times he had killed them in ways he was sure to please Lelouch. Each time it worked.

But then, that is what Lelouch wanted. He knew how his brother saw himself. And each time it worked out better than expected. It aroused him and gave Rolo a confidence boost.

When Rolo came back-telling the authorities that stopped him that he was his friend and that he was drunk-Rolo finished what he started. He believed the lie that Lelouch became hard right as he walked through the door.

------ ------

Rolo walked into the mansion by the backdoor, dragging his victim under the arms into the kitchen, his head covered by a burlap sack. Once inside the kitchen, he dragged the cop into the meat locker and bound his hands together with a rope. He then placed the wrists over a hook, letting the body hang by the wrists and rope that binds them.

A groan made by the cop alerted Rolo that the time was drawing nearer. He quickly walked out of the meat locker and ran upstairs into their shared bedroom. Lelouch was laying in bed, his bedside lamp that rested on his bedside table was on. He was reading a novel from the Library; "Morningstar".(1)

"Hello, Rolo." Lelouch said. "Where were you?"

"Out." Rolo said cryptically. "I have something to show you."

Lelouch placed a bookmark onto his page and got up. Rolo lead him down to the kitchen and then the meat locker. Rolo took the sack off and Lelouch gasped.

"Suzaku?"

------ ------

1)Morningstar is something I actually want to write when I go pro. It's the story of Lucifer. No more will be said!

I hope you enjoyed this! More still to come!


	8. A Sick Game of You: Suzaku

Mantineus-I hope you like this. My second three way.

**Important Warning**: I do not condone using knives and such things for foreplay. If you like using knives and getting cut in sexual acts, more power to you. I am not making fun of you, nor am I insulting you. I'm simply using it for my twisted purposes.

------ ------

Rolo smiled as Lelouch's features began to calm. It meant that Lelouch knes something was going to happen. Something good. Rolo protruded a knife from his pants. I long blade with a black, plastic handle. Rolo placed it at the top of his sternum and let the blade slide down it. An elegantly straight, ruby red, line was made and ended at the end of said bone.

Suzaku hissed out in pain.

Lelouch moaned and flashed Rolo a pleading look. Rolo nodded and bent down and began licking down the cut, lapping up the beads of blood that escaped from the pretty cut Rolo made.

Lelouch noticed Rolo slide the blade over Suzaku's nipple.

"Don't cut it off." Lelouch said. "I want him in one piece please."

Rolo nodded and then made a circle around the pink bud, letting more blood seep from beneath the once perfect skin. Lelouch moved over to the bud and began to lick it up, moving his head in a circle and then closed his lips around the bud and sucked up the blood that coated the once pink nub. Some more blood seeped from the circular cut and, as his lips closed around it, Lelouch got blood on his lips.

Suzaku moaned in pleasure. But it was short lived for Rolo began to cut around his other nipple. Oh how he hated Rolo. Making him weak and unable to touch his Lelouch. And not to mention that Rolo was touching him. He did not like the little psychopath. He was not good. Honest. Or pure. All the traits of _his _Lelouch had.

"Unchain him and join me, Rolo." Lelouch said seductively. Tracing a finger in a reverse L on Suzaku's right nipple, licking up the rest of the blood.

Rolo groaned, but did what his brother commanded. He did not like the concept of joining Lelouch with that worthless toy. Its purpose was to be chained, carved up, and make Lelouch horny.

Because Lelouch always got turned on when Rolo did things like this. Gino, Kallen, and Rivalz. All were aphrodisiacs to his brother's (seemingly) ebbing intrest. But if his brother wanted him to partake of Suzaku as well, then he would make sure that the cop would suffer.

Rolo took Suzaku off the hook and unlocked the chains from his wrists. Lelouch grabbed the cop by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Suzaku moaned in it and Lelouch broke it.

"Come on." Lelouch said, a dark smirk plastered to his face. "Kiss him, Rolo."

Rolo grabbed Suzaku by the shoulders and span him around. Their lips crashed together. Neither wanted it. Suzaku tried to shove the psychopath off of him. But the cop could not see the sadistic, gleeful smile grace his love's lips. But Rolo saw. And he deepened the kiss, earning a wider smile from Lelouch.

Suzaku successfully pushed Rolo away from him. Lelouch wrapped his hands around Suzaku. His hands ghosting over the cop's bare chest, moving ever downward. Suzaku let out a small moan when he heard his pant's button unsnap and the zipper slide down.

Lelouch ghosted a hand over Suzaku's bulge. Rolo sitting back, watching with jealousy. Suzaku smirked triumphantly as Lelouch slowly rubbed up and down his boxer-covered groin.

Lelouch pulled the cops boxers down. Revealing the cop's need.

"Take his mouth." Lelouch said to Rolo. He smirked and continued. "I'll get his ass."

Rolo nodded, smirking at the horrified look Suzaku shot both of them.

Lelouch smirked.

"It's only fair." Lelouch said. "What's mine is his and his is mine."

Rolo's pants were already down, revealing his impressive need. He grabbed Suzaku's jaw violently and held it in place. He shook his hips and let his cock hit Suzaku's mouth before he grabbed it with his free hand and aimed for the warm, wet orifice his brother let him have.

Suzaku clamped his mouth shut, not wanting the psychopath have his way with his mouth. No matter what Lelouch said, he would never allow Rolo to…

He screamed!

While Rolo was trying to gain entrance to Suzaku, Lelouch took off his pants and shoved his engorged cock into Suzaku without preparing him.

And, as Suzaku screamed. Rolo shoved his cock in, making Suzaku gag. His mouth closing around Rolo's cock. Rolo made a small noise of pleasure and shoved the final inches of his cock down the cop's throat.

Lelouch made gentle thrusts into Suzaku, allowing the cop to cope and to feel pleasure himself. Suzaku's ass was really tight. And what nearly drove him to pounding him was that every outthrust he saw blood covering his cock. But his mind tried to suppress the urge. But his mind was losing.

He pounded into Suzaku. Lelouch looked into the brother's eyes. Rolo's eyes were not showing happiness. Nor lust, nor anything good. He was bored.

"Well maybe if you thrust inside him or something, you may never enjoy it." Lelouch said.

"No need." Rolo said, mimicking his brother's dramatic hand gesture. He pointed down.

Lelouch's animalistic thrusts were enough to have Suzaku move up and down-although only a little-his cock.

Rolo looked down and saw how much pain Suzaku was in and grabbed the back of the cop's head and shoved him up and down his cock, reveling in the pain he was giving to Suzaku.

Rolo cam, shooting his load in Suzaku's mouth.

"Swallow." Rolo hissed.

Suzaku swallowed with distaste.

Lelouch pounded several more times into Suzaku and came, filling Suzaku's ass with his cum.

Lelouch slides out of Suzaku's ass and notices Suzaku's still hard need.

"Suck him Rolo." Lelouch said.

"Why?" Rolo asked, annoyed.

"It's only fair."

"Fine," Rolo said as he got on his hands and knees and took Suzaku into his mouth.

As payback, Suzaku grabbed the back of Rolo's head and slammed the psycho's head down and up his cock, his eyes never leaving Lelouch. He came violently into Rolo's mouth.

Rolo was not amused. He stood up and walked out of the room. That was not even the most violent thing anyone has done to him.

"You can go where ever you want around the house. Just not outside." Lelouch said, zipping his pants up.

"I love you." Suzaku said.

Lelouch smirked and left the cop alone.

Suzaku tried to stand, but collapsed. Lelouch did a number on his ass. A shadow covered his face from the light in the kitchen. It was Rolo.

"Lelouch may have given you free range of the house." Rolo said. "But tonight you're still my prisoner. And that means for tonight. You'll stay in here."

Rolo closed the door until only a crack remained for air.

"Good night." Rolo said, laughing.

Suzaku could hear him walk away from the meat locker.

------ ------


	9. Coagulation: an interlude

Suzaku's boss was angry. Suzaku did not call in sick and his shift started an hour ago.

'It's not like him.' He thought. 'He's a rookie, but he has a level head. He would have called. Even if it meant a humiliating 'congradulations-on-your-first-sick-day-on-the-force' joke.

He slammed his fist down on the desk.

'I bet it was that Lamperouge bastard!' He thought.

He scowled, he could not prove it though. And he could not officially put out a missing persons' report until after twenty-four hours and, from yesterday, he knew it was not time yet.

He sighed. He opened up a drawer and took out a flask and turned the cap and downed half of the contents.

"Evening shift sucks."

------ ------

Suzaku was stuck in the meat locker, his lower abdomen was in extreme pain. Lelouch really did a number on him, but he was happy. Lelouch had fucked him.

Suzaku grabbed onto a low lying hook and tried to pull himself up. He managed it with slight pain. But with how he was sitting, he found his lower body falling painfully asleep. Once the blood began to pump without restriction, he began to walk; his face wincing slightly with each step.

He headed for the library; why, he figured that if he found Lelouch there before, he may find him there again. And he was right.

He saw a light flooding the gap from the door into the hall and a slight chuckle from within the room. Suzaku crept towards the door and peered inside.

Lelouch was sitting in an armchair, his head buried in a book. And by the horrid cover and big type, Suzaku concluded that it was an anthology of H.P. Lovecraft.

Suzaku cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" Lelouch said, looking up. "Oh, it's about time you're up and about."

Suzaku smiled as Lelouch stood and grabbed a chair, placing it at a comfortable distance from Lelouch's armchair and offered it to Suzaku, whom gratefully accepted.

------ ------

"Euphy," Rolo said, lightly tapping the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

Of course, there was no reply. Not even any breathing; but that was expected of his brother's doll.(1) Her only purpose was to throw people off so that they would not see death or unconsciousness coming. But something surprised him; his being there.

He never visited the dolls before. He left them alone and uncared for. The only dolls he had to deal with were the servants. But he never looked at them.

Rolo sat on the bed and ran a hand through her hair. Her chest rising and falling like a sleeping angle.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed. "I think I'm losing him."

'So what?' His mind conjured for Euphy. 'You're pathetic! How could anyone ever love you? You deserve to be dumped. Thrown out. Killed.'

"No." Rolo said angrily. A menacing aura enshrouded his face and he slamed a fist down on the apparatus that gave her the appearance to breath.

It broke. A loud shriek came from the machine. Euphy's chest remained immobile as Rolo covered his ears and quickly discovered the plug and pulled it. The sound faded and all was silent once again.

He got on his knees at the bed and cupped his hands together. But in his head, Rolo could already hear 'we're sorry. This line has been closed down to you.' In his head.

"Oh great Fallen Angel," Rolo said through cupped hands. "What do I do? I am losing my brother's love and I have nowhere else to turn. Your Father has forsaken me."

His response was this: 'You'll know.'

Rolo unclasped his hands and sighed. At least he received a response.

"Rolo?" Lelouch asked from the doorframe. "What did you do?"

"Brother," Rolo gasped out. And then cleared his throat and acted calm. "I did not hear you coming." He turned to face Lelouch and was also met with Suzaku. "Or you."

"I was giving Suzaku a tour when we heard a shriek." Lelouch said. "So what happened? Why isn't she breathing?"

Rolo looked down, away from his brother's eyes. How could he possibly answer him. 'Oh, she was saying mean things to me', real smooth!

"Breathing?" Suzaku asked. "I thought she was dead. And how come you have her in a bed? Rolo's normal behavior is to throw them in a dumpster."

Rolo snarled. Lelouch put his hands up.

"Now, now Rolo. He is our guest." Lelouch said. Rolo growled in reply. "I'll explain it to you, Suzaku. You see; I've been tinkering with some of our victims. Jeremiah, Euphy here, and our servants."

"But the servants looked better than she does!" Suzaku said, astounded by this revelation. "She looks like she was dug up after a few years."

"I take care of some of the servants." Lelouch said. "Making sure that, when police come, we have false witnesses."

"Wait," Suzaku said, sounding confused. "'We'? I thought you were innocent, Lelouch. That Rolo killed everybody." He gasped. "Don't tell me Rolo forced you to do this!"

Lelouch laughed.

"I'm the farthest thing from innocent, Suzaku." He said, still laughing. "And I can honestly say that Rolo did not force me to make these things."

Suzaku shook it off. He was sure Lelouch only said it because Rolo was near.

"Now," Lelouch said. "Since you know that. I guess I can show you It."

Rolo paled and his eyes widened.

"What?" He yelled. "No brother. He doesn't need to see her!"

Lelouch smirked. He was getting to Rolo. And soon-hopefully _real _soon-the young Lamperouge would act. And his wild, unstoppable, angry brother would reveal himself and mark Lelouch as his.

It was not that he hated to always be top. But, it felt great when Rolo took charge; with his carnal lust, and need to prove that he is _all _that Lelouch needed(for he often grunted that when he was angry and top after Gino was dead).

------ ------

Lelouch led Suzaku down the steps, a forced Rolo dragging behind them. Once they were infront of the floor board where It is hidden, Lelouch bent down and lifted it up.

Suzaku gasped.

------ ------

1) I swear to Kami-no-geasse that if anyone complains about me calling the androids dolls, I'm gonna scream! I thought I explained it in a previous chapter!


	10. A Sick Game of You: Lelouch

Mantineus-The more I think of Rolo in here, the more I think his theme is "Tearjerker" by KoRn in here.

Disclaimer-The book that is presented in here does not belong to me. But to Joyce A. Anthony.

------ ------

_Suzaku gasped._

The girl laying in the floor had long, curly duty hair riddled with knots and tangles. Her eyes were closed. Not that it mattered, for reports said she was blind. Her face was dust caked and her once eggshell white dress was faded and dirty. He arms were also duty.

"Nunnally?" Suzaku gasped. "But, I thought…"

"She was an abandoned girl." Rolo said. "A victim of homophobic parents. She looked just like Nunnally."

"You see," Lelouch said. "I had _this _in mind for our, _dear _sister. And if her body wasn't among the pile, cops would never leave us alone!"

"But why?" Suzaku cried, looking at Rolo. "Why would you do this? You're own sister."

"She tortured Rolo when it was revealed that he was a Black Knight." Lelouch said. "And I couldn't stand it." He grabbed her by the hair. "And now she knows how it feels to be treated poorly."

A small groan came out of the pipe, instead of the hollow, shallow breaths.

"You monster." Suzaku said, clutching his fists, his eyes never leaving Rolo. "How could you?"

"Well aren't you a broken record." Rolo said, looking at Suzaku the entire time. His eyes never once looked upon her. "I wanted her dead. It was Lelouch's idea."

"Liar!" Suzaku shouted.

Rolo looked at Lelouch whom still held their sister. He tried ignoring the one person that gave him nonstop grief. But every so often, he found himself staring down at her. And even though he was doing better than she; he felt that they were in the same position. Trapped and tortured beyond what they deserve. Though, of course, their torturers were different. Hers was Lelouch and his was Suzaku.

"I'm going to walk around." The young Lamperouge said stoicly.

"Ok." Lelouch said, laying Nunnally back down and covering her with the floor board.

Rolo walked up the stairs. But before he was out of ear shot, he heard his brother:

"Come, let us continue the tour."

------ ------

Rolo walked alone in the hall. His mind centered on his brother. He only noticed that he was in a corridor surrounded by servants by sound. In his sorrowful mood, he looked up. They were the ones Lelouch barely maintained.

The ones in suits; all men, were bald, noseless, and their lips were drawn back like that of a mummy. The women; all in maids outfits, had grey, thinning hair that looked rough to the touch if one should touch it, yet fragile. Their noses, too, were gone as well as their lips being drawn back. Rolo did not see their eyes until they all stopped what they were doing and looked at him questioningly, as if asking if he needed anything. He looked at their eyes while shaking his head. They nodded and went back to work.

Their eyes. They were milky white; their irises were pale in color. If Rolo looked close enough he though he saw the electricity flow in them like a florescent light needing to be changed.

He did not shutter at them though. Nor did he feel sorry for them. They had to be killed. The only reason they were like this was because there were too many of them for his brother to take care of and Rolo did not know how to do it.

He quietly walked on, never looking back.(.5)

------ ------

"Now, here's what was once my mother's study." Lelouch said, his right hand on the doorknob and his left made a welcoming, yet dramatic, gesture inside.

Suzaku looked inside. The room was the same size as the library, but with fewer shelves. There was a big desk in front of a window that looked down upon what was once a beautiful rose garden. What settled there now was death, decay and weeds.

Suzaku walked inside, Lelouch following behind.

"Why did you do that?" Suzaku asked once more. "You're taller than him. More powerful. You could have resisted him. Why?"

"Because I wanted to." Lelouch said. "Not because Rolo wanted me to do it. I can assure you that what I did was because _**I **_wanted to; not because Rolo commanded me to. Besides, he didn't command me to, anyway."

"Why defend him?" Suzaku questioned. "He's a monster."

"I love him." Lelouch said. "Don't people normally defend the ones they love? That's why I thought we should kill our family. They hated us; treated us like dirt. Especially Rolo since he was found out. Luckily, yet sadly, I never was."

"What do you mean?" Suzaku asked. "You were a Black Knight?"

"_The _Black Knight." Lelouch said. "I was Zero."

Suzaku stared at Lelouch, a blank expression on his face. Everything he believed; everything he _wanted _to believe, was being destroyed by the one man he thought he knew. The one man he loved.

"So all I've done," Lelouch said. "All I've killed, was for Rolo. He was persecuted for something I unfairly persuaded him to do. Promising sex; dangling him along for my own selfish needs. He deserved more than that. Which is why I made sure his entire battalion was destroyed; so that he could, when the war was over, return in his Brittannian uniform. Return as a hero. So that his family could show some affection towards him. A forgotten angel born amongst demons. He was the first to say 'lets disband the empire'. He was doing that for me because of our failure during the war."

Lelouch stopped and faced a wall away from Suzaku. But Suzaku could still hear Lelouch's sniffles. Suzaku was overtaken with an urge to comfort his love. But he stopped when he heard Lelouch continue to speak. Even though this man before him is a killer; he was convinced he felt the same way and that he could be changed.

"And what I'm doing now…" Lelouch murmured, making it hard for Suzaku to hear-not to mention anyone in the hallway. "He doesn't deserve this either. But what he does afterwards…" He shivered. "It's too good to pass up."

He turned towards Suzaku, his face wet, eyes puffy, but all the more beautiful; he said:

"But I think I love you more."

------ ------

Rolo walked around the house absentmindedly. His thoughts dwelling on bad things. Lashing himself mentally.

'_Why does he always play these games with me_?' Rolo thought, answering it with a question. '_Am I really not good enough for brother_?'

Every wall, every portrait, every noise the old accursed building made it clear-He wasn't.

Rolo sighed. Defeat was emanate. Rolo's teary eyes hardened-turned to glass. They no longer broadcasted his soul-his emotions. They were dead. But the glass shattered and anger bubbled up from the depths and he was rabid. Rolo backtracked, running violently until he reached their room. He ran to his bedside table and opened the top drawer.

Inside the drawer was a book with a psychedelic tye dye rainbow and a snow paled man resembling a beardless Jesus and a white dog that had two amethyst blobs for eyes. The title was in red with a rainbow band slanting from the top of the _S_ to the bottom of the _M_ spelling "Storm". The author's name was spelled out in graffiti manner spelling out Joyce A. Anthony. The story was not preachy and was pretty good; he was almost done.(1) But what brought him to the drawer was what was next to the book. A beautiful, glistening sharp knife.

He picked the blade up by the handle and admiringly traced his thumb down the un-serrated side and ended at the tip. His plan to get back in Lelouch's good graces had backfired. It was time to fix his mistake.

------ ------

He stormed down hallways until he heard Lelouch speak. His brother was defending him. Telling Suzaku that Rolo was not bad. That he loved his brother. Rolo wanted to run and comfort his brother when he heard Lelouch's sniffling. But everything turned red when Lelouch uttered the worst seven words in the world:

"But I think I love you more."

Rolo snapped. With a blood curdling, rage filled scream; he burst through the door and ran towards Suzaku. His knife raised. Rolo tackled Suzaku on the ground, his hate filled eyes trained on the surprised look of the cop; not on the maniacal grin plastered on Lelouch's face from victory-for he had saw Rolo outside the door.

"Brother steelier!" Rolo shouted as he plunged the knife into Suzaku's abdomen. "Thief!" He plunged into the left lung.. "Whore!" He plunged into Suzaku's throat. "Slut!" Rolo plunged the blade into Suzaku's right eye. "Tramp!" He finished his blows with one good strike to Suzaku's heart, adding a twist.

With a sick shlurpop_! _The dagger came out of Suzaku and Rolo stood up and looked at Lelouch. His face twisted in-mock-horror. But that soon changed when Lelouch saw Rolo stalk towards him, his knife did not leave an attacking position.

"Rolo…"Lelouch said. "What are you…"

"Too long." Rolo said, his voice void of emotion. "For too long I've felt like I wasn't good enough for you. Now I know. I wonder…**. **Did you say that to the others? Yet you seemed to want me bad after I killed them. I would say from fear; but I know you don't fear me. You're playing with me!"

A lone tear slid from Rolo's eyes.

"It ends now."

"Rolo, wait!" Lelouch shouted, raising a hand in order to stop his oncoming brother.

But the attempt failed. Rolo managed to plunge the knife into Lelouch's gut and he slid the blade, tearing the flesh. Organs threatened to spill out.

"Rolo…" Lelouch gasped out. "It was…all a game. I…I…I only have…eyes…for you…**.**"

Lelouch let out a final breath. In shock and horror at what he's done; Rolo backed away, allowing his brother's organs to fall from the orifice and watched as Lelouch collapsed on the floor.

"No…" He said, horror stricken. "No, no, no, no, no!"

He cupped his face in his hands. Sobs racking his small, frail body. His chant from before was merely muffled from his palms and shook his head with each no. He never wanted to kill Lelouch. But those seven words echoed in his head, driving him mad. Now he did the one thing he never wanted to do. And now he is all alone. All alone in a mansion overrun by dolls. He no longer felt as if he was in control. As if the roles reversed; instead of the dolls living in the living world, it was him living in a doll world. And that frightened him.

"No!" Rolo shouted, jerking his head back away from his palms. "Lelouch, no! Why? Why would you do something like that?"

It was at that second that a servant peered into the room. This one looking normal. Alive. Rolo noticed him and his sobs stopped, though tears still cascaded down his cheeks.

Rolo had an idea. He only hoped to Lucifer it worked.(2) So, wiping his tears on his sleeve; Rolo got up and placed the fallen organs on top of his brother's stomach and lifted the elder up. Though he was met with some difficulty since dead weight set in. But Rolo managed to get Lelouch in his arms bridal style, and carried him down to Lelouch's lab.

------ ------

.5) This is my favorite scene ever in this entire fic. I only hope that you like it, for the mental image was breath taking to me. There are runners up, though. Like…Shirley's death, the bar scene(which I didn't do too accurately), and some other parts.

I hope you don't mind my free publicity, Ms. Anthony. But, while reading it, I really wanted it in here.

I hope you remember his prayer. The only one to answer was Lucifer, so why not hope to him if he's the only one whom-apparently-cares.

Mantineus-I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There is only one more and then an alternate ending. I have it in here, not to be tacky, but because that was the original idea with what happens. But it changed, and I like the change, but I want you all to know where my mind used to be. Wow, this is the longest chapter ever.


	11. Ending Up In Flames

Mantineus-Well, this is the end. But there will be an alternate scene, quite possible ending.

"Precious" by Depeche Mode helped me write this.

------ ------

The lab consisted of an operating table, a sink, shelves, cabinets and tools along with wires and knick-knacks, gears and gizmos and was located in one of the many rooms in the basement. Rolo gently placed Lelouch's body on the table, setting his organs to the side in a sterile box. He went over to the sink and washed his hands, dried them, and placed gloves over his hands. He grabbed a scalpel and from between his first ribs down to his pelvis, Rolo cut and then a horizontal right under the sternum. He peeled back the loose skin and peered into the empty cavern that was Lelouch's abdomen.

He picked up Lelouch's kidneys and placed them where they once clung to and he began to quickly sew them on. He then set the twisting, turning small and large intestines He sewed the on too and worked with the stomach, gall bladder, and liver. In truth, they were no longer needed. But in order to keep his natural form after the procedure, so if anyone were to come over, they can see that he looks normal. It was also for Rolo, for he wanted him to look normal while he was doing this as well as for after this was done. Once he had them sown on, he quickly grabbed a syringe and a vile full of silver liquid. He inserted the needle into the vile and began injecting the fluid into each of Lelouch's abdominal organs. Once the procedure was over, the liquid would expand and solidify. His brother was a genius.

He kept the surgical opening open for what was to come later.

Rolo then grabbed a knife and traced it down his left side, a gigantic tub beneath the cut on the floor to capture the beautiful wine red liquid that cascaded down like a demonic waterfall. The blood was of no use anymore. Electricity would take its place.

It took a while, but the blood finally stopped; Rolo quickly grabbed the spool of thread and a needle and began to sow his brother back up. Now was the hard part; Installing the outlet to his brother's back.

------ ------

Lelouch was done. Now all Rolo had to do was to plug him into the machine and watch as he would be resurrected. Rolo brought the wire over to his brother, a pleased, reassured smile on his face.

The wire was three inches thick and a yard long and attached to a gigantic battery. Rolo plugged the wire into the outlet he installed in Lelouch's back. He calmly walked over to the battery and flipped the switch.

Lelouch's body jerked upward, his eyes wide with surprised. The shock left and his body relaxed. He looked over to his brother, wondering why he brought him back. Though it seemed Rolo was smiling; genuinely happy. But he was not sure if it was because he was back or because he could torture him. He did not fear the torture. He knows he deserves it. He has been subject to it on the other side.

Lelouch took a large breath.

------ ------

"Welcome back, brother." Rolo said, a smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here."

Lelouch let out his breath and began to speak:

"Rolo," He said, and to his surprise. "Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo."

Lelouch chanted, his worry etched in his eyes. Then he felt it. He could not breath. He could not stop. His lips malfunctioning, working without him wanting them to.

Rolo's eyes widened in horror. His brother could not stop saying his name over and over. He grabbed hold of Lelouch's shoulders and stared directly into his brother's eyes.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He asked his brother. He received his answer from finally noticing Lelouch's eyes. They were scared and worried. Like that of a child lost in the woods.

'What did you do wrong, Rolo?' Lelouch thought. 'And why even bring me back in the first place?'

"Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo, Rolo," Lelouch kept saying, his voice fading.

"Why aren't your new lungs expanding?" Rolo questioned, noticing that his chest had never risen since his first intake of breath. "I…."

He was at a loss of words. His brother was silent, yet his lips still mouthed his name. Lelouch felt himself about to fall over. He began his fall when Rolo caught him. Rolo positioned himself cross legged, holding Lelouch like you could a dying lover; propping up his back with one arm, holding him tightly with the other.

Sadness and tears entered Rolo's eyes. He was going to lose his brother-his lover-again. He sobbed, hiding his face in Lelouch's dark locks. His sobbing ebbed when he felt a shaking hand gently rub his hair. Rolo looked up from his brother's hair and say Lelouch's arm tenderly stroking what he could to sooth his brother. Lelouch's eyes held sadness, love, and comfort which made Rolo happy. Lelouch was not mad at him for his failure.

Lelouch's eyes began to fade, his mouth slowing down its silent chant. Rolo began to cry again. His brother was starting to die.

------ ------

Outside the sky began to darken as clouds formed and turned black. Lightning struck, thunder sounding after the flash.

------ ------

"Rolo…., Rolo…., Rolo…." Lelouch's mouth stopped.

Rolo began to cry harder, holding on tightly to his brother.

------ ------

Lightning flashed down to earth, shooting past the small trees at the bottom of the small hill the house rested on and struck the mansion dead on from the roof.

A fire started.

The fire made quick work of the attic; where some of the servants sat, half dead, half alive. They could no longer function so Lelouch left them in the attic to slowly rot, their conscience still working. They felt their bodies burning, their minds screaming in pain, agony, and fear. And; as quickly as it started, their minds went silent.

The fire began working its way down to the second floor where the servants worked. They could see the fire, smell the fire, and feel the fire. But their body kept working, cleaning, dusting, mopping as their bodies caught on fire, their skin bubbling and melting. Their metal parts burning up, changing to a dark orange. Their minds registered the pain and fear. But they could not form thoughts to run, get the fire off of them, and be free of the burning mansion.

After a while they stopped working, their systems were completely fried. They were dead.

The fire reached Nunally. The fire licked at her dust covered body and she made not a sound. She was resign to her death and welcomed it. She would be free from her brothers. From the house that has forgotten how to protect her from harm. She knew she would fly away free to a better place. Fire blew down her pipe scorching her insides and making it harder to breath. She died. Her lips melting around the angry glow of her tube.

Whatever pictures were on the wall melted, its canvas or film having holes burnt into them before the entire thing shriveled up and turned to ash. Any Servants on that floor worked, their bodies in perfect condition because that is where Lelouch stationed them so that Suzaku would not get a shock if he saw the rejects. Though, despite their perfect condition, their minds did not think of anything but to focus on their work. They died just like their brothers and sister upstairs.

In the room where he died, Suzaku's body bubbled and boiled, melting until there was nothing left but charred bones. The shelves, desk, and books burnt, feeding the gluttonous fire.

Rolo held on tightly to his brother, his tears landing on Lelouch's face. Rolo did not pay attention to the temperature of the lab. Nor did he pay attention to the burning sensation that crawled up his back. He had lost his brother twice and it was more than he could take. The pain he barely registered from the fire was bearable compared to his loss. He fell over his brother's body, the fire that was on his back spread over to Lelouch's corpse as it finished them and their house. Leaving nothing but metal, burnt flesh, bones, and charred wood.

------ ------Hours Later

Suzaku's boss climbed out of his patrol car, a smug grin on his face. The house that held those demons was now a smoldering heap of charred materials. He felt it to be a win; even though he was sure that Suzkau was still inside, he liked to think that Suzaku caused it and just did not make it out in time for one reason or another. He lost two good men to this case. But neither really died in vein in his old eyes.

He let out a sigh of relief. The case was closed. He laughed for his victory.

------ ------Owari------ ------The End------ ------


	12. Epilog: Lloyd's Lonely Little World

Mantineus-_**Important!-**_I had planned on making the alternate scene, but I decided-halfway through writing it-that it would be stupid to destroy what I had written prior to it. So please, enjoy this epilog. Someone mentioned bringing in Lloyd as a way of making Lelouch jealous, but-as you can see-that would have never worked, so here's this instead.

Sit back, relax, and let the disturbing images flood your mind for the last time.

------ ------

Lloyd sat in his windowless office, shifting through the remains found at the site of what once was the Lamperouge mansion. There were bone fragments as well as intact skeletons or skeletal parts; some-on the servants-were found with charred or melted, goopy skin sticking onto the burnt structures. It was a wonder why he had the door closed; encasing himself in the horrible stench of burnt flesh.

But this did not bother Lloyd. Everyone called him inhuman and were paranoid around the forensic investigator because he could stand to see all the monstrosities of the world without feeling; like a serial killer.

But that was soon to change; for he picked up a skull (with both hands; one on the cranium whilst the other held the lower jaw) with little fracture marking on the occipital lobe from impact; most likely the floor. He turned it around in his hands until he saw the face. What made him stop working were the teeth. He memorized every last incisor to the last molar and so forth; he ever looked at the dental files in a longing way-even after the marriage to her; Milly Ashford.

"Suzaku." Escaped his lips in a whisper as he cradled the skull in his arms very tight, yet gentle; making sure he would not cause any more damage to his beloved's skull.

"I didn't mean it," Lloyd whispered to Suzaku's skull. "Selling you out. If I could turn back time I'd….Maybe then you would be alive and I'd be with you. You never saw me looking at you, but I looked at you hoping that you'd save me. Prove to me that we could be more than friends again." He chuckled. "Not like we were friends after that."

"Lloyd." The chief said, walking towards the room Lloyd worked sorting through the remains.

But he stopped, surprised by the sight. Lloyd had finally snapped, cradling that skull.

"Yes, boss?" Lloyd asked, sounding like his old self, his arms still holding onto the skull.

"Uh…" The chief began but could not remember what he was about to say.

"This is Suzaku's skull, boss-man." Lloyd said, sounding more like himself. "Please…Leave us alone. I'll have the report ready when I'm done. Please…"

Lloyd stopped in midsentence, looking at Suzaku's boss with hopeful eyes. The chief sighed and nodded. He understood what Lloyd was going through. The whole 'old lovers with one trying to bring them back together' thing. Besides; he won, he could relax now. So why not give Lloyd time to grieve? He closed the door on his way out.

------ ------

Lloyd smiled down at Suzaku's skull; their room was closed off from the outside world. It was just them in a room with plenty of time in the world that it felt like time stopped; just like how it was before. And how it will be again. At least…For now anyways.

Lloyd pressed his lips against Suzaku's scorched teeth, his troubled mind imagining Suzaku's soft lips pressing back. Lloyd increased in intensity and licked Suzaku's imaginary lips, after which, he began to lower Suzaku's jaw in jaw like fashion and let his tongue slide inside his void mouth.

In his fevered mind, Lloyd felt Suzaku's tongue battle with him for dominance; Lloyd won easily. He explored the cavern he once explored when they were pot smoking teens and was pleased that nothing changed; it was like returning home after a long vacation and even allowed Suzaku's tongue to feel the same.

But, like dreams, they end; this one ended when Lloyd felt the need for oxygen that he separated his face from his true love's mug. Suzaku smiled back at Lloyd his green eyes overflowing with love. Because of oxygen-depravation he mouthed 'I love you.' And then the image was gone; what remained was a charred skull with minimal fracture related damage.

Lloyd held Suzaku's skull under his chin, pointing down to where his chin laid on Suzaku's coronal suture a normal formation that separated the frontal bone from the parietal bone and cried; his tears sliding down his face and landing on the skull, only to slide off of it.

Lloyd forgot all about the other remains as he slowly walked over to his chair and sat down, his tears still falling, the skull never leaving its spot on his neck.

------ ------

Outside the door Lloyds co-workers stood by it, using glass cups as well as their hands to try and listen to their boss; to try and understand why the chief turned tail and ran without asking for whatever it was he was going to ask. They could have opened the door; but all knew that that was a rode that led to an angry boss and what could lead to the road of unemployment.

But alas; despite their efforts they could hear nothing.

Their boss was alone in a world of his own.

------ ------END


End file.
